mywritingisawsomefandomcom-20200215-history
The Warriors Chapter One: The Mysterious Kids
BOOM! In Central Park of New York, New York, dust was everywhere. You could hardly see your own hands, even though they were right infront of your face. Once the smoke cleared up, you could see two kids. A brother and a sister. Once you saw them, you would wonder if they were alright. These kids seemed fine. Unharmed, no scratched, no marks, no bruises. Once you see these two kids, you would think that the boy was older from his height. You would be wrong. The girl is older. These kids were no ordinary kids. They weren't from Earth. You may think they were, but they're not. These kids were not aliens. They were half god, half vampire. They mostly seem god, but they weren't angred yet. The girl was standing up, looking for her brother. From where they were standing, the smoke has not cleared up yet. The girl was coughing, yelling her brother's name. This girl was 5'2. She was very short for her age. She had a tan skin color, like her mother. Her hair was black, with hot pink streaks. Her wavy hair went all the way down to her back. She had a hot pink eye color, of course with pupils in the center. She was wearing a hot pink T-shirt, blue skinny jeans, and pink shoes. She was easily irratated. She had a bad temper whenever anyone got on her bad side. This has happend twice. Those people tried to get back on her good side, but never succeeded. Once you are on her bad side, there is no going back. This girl was funny and happy. The only time when she gets really upset is when one of her family members is in danger. Only the girl has powers. She can fly and she can make circular disks appear over her hands. When the circular disks appear, her eyes go fully hot pink. The boy was unlike the girl. The boy never gets irratated. He has a whatever personality. The boy was 5'7. He had his father's normal skin color, and black hair. He has has a crystal clear eye color. The trait hasn't shown up in vampires for generations, or in gods. The boy can smile through his pain no matter what. The boy was wearing a black T-shirt and his father's ripped up jeans. The boy has no powers what-so-ever. Only girls in his family had super powers. The boy does not have have a good side nor a bad side. Either way, he doesn't care. The girl dusted herself off. The smoke (from where they stand) still hasn't cleared. She was still coughing from the smoke. From where she is from, smoke did not exist. Therefore, she did not know if she was allergic to it or not. Now that she was breathing it, she was exposed to it and was allergic. Her brother found her and saw her coughing. He grabbed her arm and moved her somewhere else.He moved her to the nearest park. In a tower, just off the border, a team of heros were sitting on their couch. This was team three boys and two girls. One of boys, the leader, and one of the girls were also brother and sister. But, this brother and sister were different. They were always annoying each other. All day, every day. The team always walks away when they get started. The team was and wasn't use to it.'' ''The alarm was going off. The sound was so irratating. It sounded like a pig and a cow giving birth. You can never get the ringing out of your head. It drives you crazy. Once the team chacked the scanners, they rushed to the crime. The girls carried the boys. The team arrived at the scene of the crime. The leader of the group saw the boy carrying the girl, unconscious. The leader looked at the uncons cious girl. "Hey! Put that girl down!" The leader shouted. "No! You don't understand-" The boy was trying to explain. The leader looked at his team. He nodded and the boys grabbed the boy. One of the girls grabbed the girl. The boys pushed him to the tree. "You don't understand! That's my sister and she needs medical attention!" He tried to beak free of the boys. "Oh yeah? Then what is your sister's name?" The leader asked. "Her name is Tara. Tara Crystal Styles," He sighed. "Tara, huh?" The leader smiled. Tara was starting to come to. "Keith, the girl is starting to come to," Ciara told her brother. "Quick. Take her to the tower hospital," Keith pointed to the tower. "What are you going to do to her?" The boy asked, worried sick. "We're just taking her to our tower's hospital, where she can get better," Keith answered. He looked at the boys holding down the mysterious boy. "Alan, Beck, let go," He commanded. Alan and Beck looked at each other and released their grip from the boy. "What is your name?" Keith squinted at him. "My name is Jack Styles. Son of Bloom and Tyler Styles," He rubbed his arm. Keith blinked. For he has heard about Bloom and Tyler. Back at the tower, Ciara was watching Tara. Tara opened her eyes and gasped. "Where am I? And who are you?" Tara got up from the hospital bed. "Calm down. My name is Ciara and you are at my home. Actually my home's hospital," Ciara put her hand her shoulder. Tara looked around and saw the other girls. "Who are they?" She was still looking at them. "They are Rachel and Christina. Members of my team," Ciara explained. "Why am I here?" Tara said, in complete confusion. "It seems you have been in an accident?" Rachel said, also confused. "Can you tell me your name?" Ciara asked. "Tara. Tara Styles," Tara said. "You're not from here, are you?" Christina asked. Christina seemed to be interrogating Tara, for she thought Tara was suspicious. Category:Action Category:User:Beautiful_Flower